fantasy_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DracoAutistico1099/Disney
These are a couple of Andrea's favorite characters that she loves and acts out with some episodes that she adores to watch and she loves to create her stories and her acting which she is that her time is coming soon as the sun rises, so does the moon, and as love finds a place in every heart. And she is talented, strong, and loyal to her family and friends. Sergeant Tamora Jean “T.J.” Calhoun is the secondary tritagonist in Disney’s 2012 CGI animated film Wreck-It Ralph, and the she is the main protagonist of the fictional Hero's Duty video game. She is voiced by Jane Lynch President Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the Disney's 2012 animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman. Wreck-It Ralph (simply known as Ralph) is the main protagonist and eponymous character in Disney's 2012 CG animated film of the same name. He is voiced by John C. Reilly. Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the tritagonist in the 2012 Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Princess Belle ("Belle" meaning "beautiful" in French) is the female protagonist of Disney's 1991 film Beauty and the Beast and the protagonist of its 1997-98 direct-to-video saga midquels the Enchanted Christmas and Belle's Magical World. In all of the above media, her speaking and singing voices are provided by Broadway icon, Paige O'Hara, with the exception of House of Mouse, where she is voiced by Jodi Benson. In 2011, Julie Nathanson assumed the role as Belle's official voice actress, beginning with Kinect Disneyland Adventures. A stage version of the 1991 film debuted on Broadway on April 14, 1994 with the 'live' role of Belle originated by Susan Egan (who would later go on to voice Megara in Hercules), and finalized by Anneliese van der Pol. Belle is the 5th official Disney Princess. Princess Sofia 'is the main protagonist of the Disney 2012 television special ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess as well as the 2013 spin-off TV series. She is voiced by, Ariel Winter (Modern Family, Phineas and Ferb and Jake and the Never Land Pirates). Sofia is a little girl with a commoner's background until her mother marries the King of the Kingdom and she suddenly becomes royalty. Sofia learns that looking like a princess isn't all that hard, but behaving like one must come from the heart. '''Princess Ariel is a mermaid who first appeared in Disney's 1989 theatrical release the The Little Mermaid as the main protagonist. She reprises her role as the protagonist in the 1992-94 television series, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, and the 2008 prequel; the TV series is a midquel, as it takes place between the 2008 prequel and the 1989 film. Ariel is voiced by Jodi Benson in all the above animated material except the parody non-Disney appearances. The character is based on the protagonist of Hans Christian Andersen's "The Little Mermaid" fairy tale, but was developed into a different personality for the 1989 animated film adaptation. Her distinct appearance consists of long, flowing red hair, a green tail, and a lavender seashell bikini top. A stage musical version of the 1989 film debuted in 2007, in which the "live" role of Ariel was originated by Sierra Boggess and finalized by Chelsea Morgan Stock, who previously played her sister Andrina. She is portrayed live again in the ABC series Once Upon a Time by Joanna García. Ariel is the fourth official Disney Princess. Tinker Bell (also nicknamed Tink '''or Miss Bell') is a main character in Disney's 1953 film ''Peter Pan, the 2002 sequel Return to Never Land, and the main character in a series of made-for-DVD movies in the saga, even in the 2011 television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. In the many years since her inception, Tinker Bell has become one of the main spokes-characters for The Walt Disney Company and one of its most popular and iconic characters (mostly known for flying towards the screen with a thin wand in her hand, waving it and causing yellow-colored fairy dust to fly out to the screen). Since the release of the original Peter Pan, Tinker Bell has been known for being a non-speaking character up until the release of her very own 3D computer-animated film Tinker Bell. Ever since, Mae Whitman has voiced the character. Peter Pan is the main protagonist in the 1953 film of the same name, and the one of the two protagonists (the other being Jane) of its 2002 sequel. Peter travels from the enchanted isle of Never Land all the way to London just to hear Wendy Darling spin tales about him and his adventures. While his ego may seem inflated at times, even his arch-nemesis [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Hook James Bartholomew Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger ship], knows that Peter's no ordinary boy. He can fly without wings and match Hook's cutlass with nothing more than a dagger. He's also the undisputed leader of the Lost Boys and allows no breaks in ranks. Time makes little difference to him; when you never grow up, life is nothing but fun, whimsy and adventure. He is also the first Disney Adventurer. He was voiced by Bobby Driscoll in the original film and is currently voiced by Blayne Weaver, with the exception for Jake and the Never Land Pirates where he is voiced by Adam Wylie. Jane is a character and one of the two protagonists (the other being Peter) in Disney's 2002 film Return to Never Land, the sequel to the 1953 film Peter Pan. She is voiced by Harriet Owen, with her singing voice provided by Jonatha Brooke. Queen Elsa of Arendelle (also known as the Snow Queen) is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film, Frozen. She is the older sister of Princess Anna, and the ruler of Arendelle. Her powers over ice and snow ultimately led her to become the famous Snow Queen. She is voiced by Idina Menzel. Elsa is loosely based on the titular character of "The Snow Queen", a fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen, and to a much lesser extent, Kai from the same story. While the character from the original fairy tale was neutral and, to some degree, villainous, Elsa was rewritten as the deuteragonist. Kristoff Bjorgman is the tritagonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. He is a courageous mountain man that becomes the love interest of the fearless Princess Anna during her quest to find her sister Elsa the Snow Queen. He is voiced by Jonathan Groff. Princess Anna of Arendelle (pronounced Ah-na) is the protagonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature, Frozen. She is the younger sister of the powerful Snow Queen Elsa and embarks on a perilous journey to save her kingdom from an eternal winter. She is voiced by Kristen Bell. Anna is loosely based on Gerda from "The Snow Queen", a fairy tale created by Hans Christian Andersen. Rapunzel is the protagonist of Disney's 2010 animated feature film, Tangled. Rapunzel is loosely based on the classic German fairy tale "Rapunzel" by the Brothers Grimm. She is a very beautiful princess with long hair who, with the aid of a handsome thief, Flynn Rider, leaves her secluded tower to explore the outside world. She is voiced by Mandy Moore and is the 10th official member of the Disney Princess Royal Court. Princess Merida is the protagonist of Disney/Pixar's 2012 film Brave. She is voiced by Kelly Macdonald, while her off-screen singing voice is provided by Julie Fowlis. She is the first Scottish princess in the Disney Princess franchise, the 11th official Disney Princess, and Pixar's first entry into the Princess franchise. Jackson Overland Frost, better known as Jack Frost, is the main protagonist in Rise of the Guardians and an immortal supernatural being much like the Guardians. Unlike the others, however, he is a loner, the classic rebel without a cause, sarcastic and mischievous. As the manifestation of winter, Jack Frost is capable of manipulating ice and snow. He is the spirit of mischief and chaos personified, but when he discovers the purpose behind his powers, he will become a true Guardian, representing "Fun." Hiccup is the main character of the [http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_%28novel%29 How to Train Your Dragon book series], the 2010 DreamWorks film adaptation and the 2014 sequel, where he is voiced by Jay Baruchel. His full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans. He is the son of the chief, Stoick the Vast, thus making him heir to the tribe, and later the current chief of the tribe. He is 15 years old in the first film and 20 years old in How to Train Your Dragon 2. His dragon, Toothless is a Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species in the film franchise. And all of these are her favorite characters that are from the Disney Wiki, her most favorite character in the world of Disney, in her own words, is Tamora Jean Calhoun, and the reason is that she thinks she thought of Calhoun, or Tammy or T.J., as a sister that she wanted to have. Andrea and Tammy are like the best friends in Fantasy form. Category:Blog posts